1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the distribution of drive power between left and right wheels of one of front and rear wheels pairs of a four-wheel-drive motor vehicle through independent adjustment of such drive power, and also the distribution of drive power between the front and rear wheels, and more particularly to an apparatus for controlling the distribution of drive power between such left and right wheels while the ratio of drive power distributed between the front and rear wheels is being maintained at a proper level when the motor vehicle is making a turn.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Motor vehicles such as four-wheel-drive motor vehicles have both front and rear wheels driven by the engines mounted thereon. In some recent motor vehicles with front and rear drive wheels, the ratio of drive power distributed between the front and rear wheels is controlled depending on the running conditions of the motor vehicles for better running performance. It is also desirable in such motor vehicles to further control the ratio of drive power distributed between the left and right wheels for improving the turning performance when the motor vehicle makes a turn. However, difficulty has heretofore been experienced in simultaneously controlling the ratio of drive power distributed between the front and rear wheels and the ratio of drive power distributed between the left and right wheels so that these drive power distribution ratios will be of optimum values.